A-Z Stiles-Centric Stories
by ToxxicWishes71
Summary: Read a bunch of short stories all Stiles Centric from A to Z. Warnings inside. PM me or review to request any stories in this collection. Will be posting regularly.
1. A-Z Titles and Summaries

**Title of each chapters. I will be updating theseregularly.**

Title in regular font = This story _might_ have this title, but could be changed anytime. (more likely than italic font)  
 **Title is in bold font =** This story is already published for your viewing.  
 _Title in italics font =_ Multiple possible titles listed. (less likely than regular font)

If any of the titles says "Connected with" Then the story is a connected with another story in this list. Although some will still make sense if you don't read the first part, some may not. (For example, Chapter B might be connected with Chapter Z.)

A is for: **Abigail**  
B is for: _blood thirst, bodies, beaten and bruised,_  
C is for: _car crash, Cassidy, Claudia,_  
D is for: _Drinking, drowning,_  
E is for: Electrocuted/electricity  
F:  
G:  
H is for: heaven and hell,  
I:  
J:  
K:  
L is for: living,  
M is for: monsters,  
N is for: _Nephilim, nogitsune,_  
O is for: overdose  
P:  
Q:  
R is for: River,  
S is for: _Sickness, Supernatural, school shooting,_  
T is for: Targeted (poss. connection with Chapter A)  
U is for: _under the influence, undead,_  
V is for: vampires  
W is for: _water, wendigos, were-creatures, widowed,_  
X is for: _x-rays, x marks the spot,_  
Y is for: yelling  
Z is for: zombies

* * *

Abigail:  


 _Bodies have been showing up around Beacon Hills, and Stiles is pretty damn sure it's supernatural related, but the pack doesn't seem convinced until Lydia says the same thing. After finding out what supernatural creature is raising havoc around Beacon Hills, they meet the Moore's, the family of Incubus and Succubus. Only, this family has a secret, one that could cause a lot more destruction than it was already causing, and Stiles finds himself stuck in the middle of all the chaos. Now, falling in love with the Incubus' daughter, Stiles begins to see the other side of the story. He's the only one that can stop these killings, but what happens if someone tries to stop them first? What happens when the family's secrets come to light and the people of Beacon Hills life's hang in the balance?_

 **Warnings: Mentions of rape (not of TW's Characters), sex, and lots of cursing.  
F/M (Stiles/OC) **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst.**


	2. A is for: Abigail

**Warnings: Rated M because there is a lot of cursing, and sex, and somewhat brief mentions of rape (but of none of TW's characters). Sorry, kind of poorly written.  
**

F/M (Stiles/OC). 7,187 words.

Summary:

 _Bodies have been showing up around Beacon Hills, and Stiles is pretty damn sure it's supernatural related, but the pack doesn't seem convinced until Lydia says the same thing. After finding out what supernatural creature is raising havoc around Beacon Hills, they meet the Moore's, the family of Incubus and Succubus. Only, this family has a secret, one that could cause a lot more destruction than it was already causing, and Stiles finds himself stuck in the middle of all the chaos. Now, falling in love with the Incubus' daughter, Stiles begins to see the other side of the story. He's the only one that can stop these killings, but what happens if someone tries to stop them first? What happens when the family's secrets come to light and the people of Beacon Hills life's hang in the balance?_ **  
**

 **A is for: Abigail.**

* * *

This was the sixth body found in Beacon Hills just this week, and Stiles had a feeling it wasn't normal killings.

He didn't exactly have any logical reason _why_ he thought these weren't normal killings, it was more of a gut feeling. The pack could probably care less about Stiles' gut feeling though, but then Lydia had said the same thing he was thinking, the pack finally started to look into the killings.

The first body was a older guy in his 40's. He's lived in Beacon Hills all his life, and Stiles' dad knew him well. That was the reason his dad had grown so unhealthily attached to the case.  
His body was found in the middle of the woods and a large knife wound on his neck. His body had absolutely no blood left which showed two things: One, he didn't die in the middle of the woods sense there was no blood around his body. He was dumped there. It was also by Hale territory, so it could easily be found. The person didn't even care if the body was found. Two, when someone bleeds to death from a wound like the victims', they will have _some_ blood still left in their body, just not enough to keep them alive. There practically wasn't even a _drop._

At first, Stiles had feared a Vampire in Beacon Hills, but then again he didn't even know if Vampire's existed. He wouldn't be surprised with everything he's seen. Werewolves, werecoyotes, werejaguars, kitsunes, wendigos, chimeras, kanimas, and so on. He doubted Vampires _didn't_ exist, to be honest.

But then the second body the next day didn't seem to match up.

The second victim was a woman in her 30's who also lived in Beacon Hills all her life. She was found in the parking lot of the grocery store. Her hand was on the car door, but her body was _frozen._ Sure, it was almost winter, but it wasn't cold enough to freeze someone.

All her blood was there though, so Stiles was pretty sure it wasn't a vampire. But what supernatural creature can kill by (possibly drinking) blood and freezing its victims? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

The third body was someone from Beacon Hills High. It was a 17 year old girl named Jennifer who was in Stiles' economics class. He never talked to her, though, but that didn't stop him from making this case feel a lot more personal.

Her body was found in a ditch naked. She was raped, but there was no bruises or cuts or _anything_ to show how she died.

The fourth body was of another teen from Beacon Hills High. His name was Jeffery, and he was on the lacrosse team with Stiles. He knew him somewhat, but not that well. Still, this _thing_ was now seeming to attack students from his school, and Stiles felt extremely uneasy.

Jeffery was found in his room completely burnt. His parents were home when they heard his screams, and when they rushed in they saw him getting burned alive by _nothing._ It's been a week sense his death, and his parents decided to go to Eichen house.

The fifth body was another female rape victim, but this one was of a college student visiting her parents. Her body was found in her car naked.

The sixth body was of a 30 year old male who was pretty much completely healthy besides the fact that all he did was ate. He was pretty much nearing 400 pounds, and couldn't run from his attacker if he tried. His body was also found in the woods drained of blood.

And so, that is how Stiles found himself in Derek's burned down house in the middle of the woods with the rest of the pack. He and Lydia told the others their thoughts, and that was when they decided to go to Deaton to see if any supernatural creature can do...that.

They were all piled into Deaton's office, the farthest room from all the barking dogs.

"An Incubus or Succubus." Deaton said without any hesitation. He grabbed a pad of sticky notes and a pen and started writing something down. He handed it to Scott.

"There is only one family of Incubus and Succubus in Beacon Hills that I know of. A incubus or succubus can only kill by another incubus or succubus, but there is a theory that a specific mixture of chemicals can kill one, but only they know. I am pretty sure that family would not have killed anyone in Beacon Hills, but they are...like the higher authority when it comes to their kind. They should take care of these inhumane deaths around town, but it might cost you."

"Like money?" Scott questioned. Deaton _laughed_ , and Stiles shivered.

"No, Scott. Incubus and Succubus need energy to survive, plus they _crave_ it."

"I'm not letting them hurt the pack-" Scott started. Deaton shook his head.

"They won't kill any of you. Or harm any of you in any way. Trust me, Scott. They can help. Now, go." Deaton waved them along, and next thing Stiles knew they were heading towards the house of Incubus and Succubus. Scott and Kira were on Scott's dirt bike. Derek and Isaac were in Derek's car, and Stiles and Lydia were in Stiles' jeep.

It took half an hour to get to the house that was by the borders of Beacon Hills. The house was huge and white and had a long grey gravel road. Their grass was extremely bright green and they had huge water fountains. There was a big iron gate, and several guards. Stiles rolled his window down and said that Dr. Deaton had told him to come here. The guards nodded and let them in, and soon they were being escorted into the large house.

He watched as a middle-aged man in a black suit come down with his wife who wore a long, expensive looking dress. He wondered if they were planning to go somewhere, or if they just dressed like that everyday.

"What brings the McCall pack here?" The older man smiled. Scott stepped forward.

"Uh, Deaton said you could help us. With the, uh, deaths that have been happening around Beacon Hills."

The man tilted his head a little, and his wife looked angry. Stiles bit his lip, feeling his heart pound. He wondered if the incubus and succubus can hear his heart beat too.

"You want us to give you the...recipe." The older man said in a harsh town.

Scott took a step back, "Well, we just want any help we can get, Mr. Uh?"

"I apologize for not introducing ourselves." The man laughed, but the tension in the room still high. "My name is Francis Moore. This is my beloved wife, Syliva Moore."

Scott nodded, "I'm-"

"I know who you are, Scott McCall. You are the true alpha. I know about you too, Derek. And Isaac. I also know about Lydia, the banshee, and Stiles." He laughed again, "What a strange pack, don't you think darling?" Mr. Moore turned to his wife, who laughed as well. "A human running with wolves." She said, but mainly to her husband.

Stiles took a step back, accidentally hitting something hard. He turned to see a tall guard, and mumbled a 'sorry' quickly.

"Father? What seems to be the problem?" A soft voice could be heard from upstairs. Stiles turned to see a girl his age walk down. She was wearing a dark, crimson red shirt with a black mini skirt. She had dark tights on and black high heels. Her skin looked flawless, and her lips were a dark, rosy red. She had diamond earrings, and other expensive looking jewelry, and dark sunglasses at the top of her head. Her eyes were bright blue that he could even see them from where he was standing.

She looked gorgeous, and his heart melted at her sight.

"A pack of wolves want the recipe, darling." Mr. Moore said in a casual tone, "Don't worry, Honey. We have this taken care of."

The daughter stopped mid-stairs, a hand gently on the railing. She eyed the pack until her bright blue eyes landed on Stiles. She gave a pearly white smile and looked at her dad.

"Daddy, why don't we-"

"Abigail, we don't negotiate with wolves."

"Fine then, then-"

"Or banshees, Abigail." Mrs. Moore said in a threatening tone. The daughter, Abigail, just smiled.

"What about Humans?"

They were silent as they looked right at Stiles, whose eyes went wide. The daughter made her way slowly down the stairs until she stood in front of Stiles. She caressed his face with a black gloved hand and turned to her dad.

"I like this one." She said, as if he was a dog in a pet store. Stiles tried to step back, but the guard stood in the way.

"Abigail-" Mr. Moore growled, and the daughter just smiled at her father. "Come on, they only want to protect Beacon Hills." She paused for a moment, as if thinking. "One weekend? Please?"

"She is an adult now, Francis." Mrs. Moore said, and Mr. Moore just growled.

"Fine."

The pack tensed up. What just happened?

Abigail quickly grabbed Stiles hand and started pulling him up the stairs. The pack shifted into their wolf form and growled, but Abigail flashed bright blue eyes. They calmed down, and next thing he knew, Stiles was in the daughter's room.

"What-" He tried to say. He couldn't concentrate though. Abigail was sitting at the end of her bed, her legs crossed as she stared at him with those bright blue eyes. He felt like he was being hypnotized.

"My family can help your pack if you spend a week with me." She smiled, "Don't worry, they won't do anything to them. Their going home right now." She giggled, and stood up, dragging him to her bed.

"W-what?"

"Oh, don't worry, Stiles. I won't do anything to you. I just..want to spend some time with you." She leaned in a little closer and licked her lips.

His heart was beating so fast he didn't know what to do or say. He just watched as Abigail stood up and walked like an angel to her dresser with a big mirror attached to it. She started to take her jewelry off.

"Uh, what...are we going to do...all weekend?" Stiles said, trying to swallow the fear in his throat. He shouldn't be afraid, right? They said they weren't going to do anything to him, and Deaton seemed to trust him.

Plus, his pack wouldn't just leave him here if they thought he was going to be in danger. Right?

Stiles was too busy starring into space to realize what Abigail was doing.

"You're so brave, you know that?" Abigail said, she was suddenly right in front of him. He looked up at her, eyes widening. She was wearing a black laced bra and black laced underwear, and she was still in her heals.

She sat on his lap, and his mouth just hung open in shock.

"Running with wolves. I heard you still risk your life to save your pack even though you're human. You know what I think?"

"W-w-what is that?"

She leaned in closer, her forehead on his. She smiled, and she smelled like chocolate strawberries.

"I think that's really sexy." She said, and before he could do anything, she started to kiss him.

He was so shocked at first, that just sat there. But then he gripped her sides and leaned in to the kiss. He stood up and her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed her onto the bed. He began to kiss her neck.

She moaned and started to take off her bra. Excitement filled Stiles, and all worries of the pack had left his mind in an instant. He helped her take her bra off and flew it across the room and continued to kiss her whole body while she moaned his name.

"Abs..." Stiles moaned, not realizing he just gave her a nickname. Abigail smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, throwing the blankets over them and letting the darkness devour them.

* * *

An annoying ringing sound woke Stiles up. He sat up quickly, and for a second was wondering where he was.

Then it hit him. The bodies. Deaton. The rich family.

The rich family's _daughter._

He looked next to him to see Abigail sleeping with a sweet smile on her face before he quickly grabbed his phone and answered it without looking at the caller I.D. He started to put his boxers on quietly, hoping not to wake Abby up.

"Stiles, man, we've been trying to call you for hours- are you OK?" Scott's worried voice came through the phone.

Stiles couldn't help but smile, because he was more than OK. He was fucking fantastic.

"Don't worry, Scotty. I'm good. Just spending the weekend, OK? Seriously, man..." He smiled bigger, "I'm actually..having a blast."

There was silence for a second, "You sure?"

"Yes. So don't interrupt me, man. I don't call when you are spending the weekend with Kira-" He stopped, realized what he just did, and face-palmed himself.

"Whoa, are you... _with_ Mr. Moore's _daughter?"_

Fuck.

"Er...gotta go."

"Wait, Stiles!"

Stiles hung up and set his phone down. He smiled, and started to put his pants on when someone came in.

It was a man wearing a black suit rolling in a cart full of food.

"Oh, didn't realize anyone was awake, sir." The man - probably the butler - said. He still rolled the cart in and started to set a tray of fruit on her dresser. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and then other fruit like dragon fruit, oranges, bananas, nectarines, and other fruits that he never saw. He watched as the butler started to set down a small bowl of...chocolate? Well that would explain why she smelled like chocolate strawberries.

Finally, the butler set down a small bucket of ice with two bottles of champagne. Stiles was going to mention that he was too young to drink, but Abby woke up. She yawned and stretched, her makeup still looking perfect. She held the sheets up to cover her naked body. Could she make it anymore obvious that they had sex last night? What would her father do? Oh gosh, he was so dead.

"Well, good morning Abigail." The butler smiled, not seeming surprised at all that she was naked.

Abigail smiled and scooted to the end of the bed. She started to put her bra and underwear on, the sheets still covering...most of her body.

The butler just smiled at Stiles and walked out.

Stiles wanted to question why he seemed so damn chill about everything, but when he turned around his mouth just hung open. She was wearing a white silk nightgown and she looked drop-dead gorgeous.

She walked slowly to the food at her dresser and carefully picked a strawberry. She slowly dipped it in the chocolate and ate it. Every move she made seemed so graceful like an angel, and Stiles found himself not able to look away.

She smiled at him and grabbed two cups and poured the champagne and handed it to Stiles, who drank it without a second thought. She smiled and drank hers as well and sat at the end of the bed. Stiles sat next to her and just bit his lip in the silence.

Stiles wanted to question if she knew anything about the bodies, but realized they had one more day together until she would probably tell him anything, so he kept his mouth shut.

He wanted to ask something, _anything_ , because this silence was bugging him, but he didn't know what to say anymore. She had been doing most of the talking.

He wondered if there was another body, because there has been a new body every day. He wished he asked Scott when he had a chance. Maybe that was why his friend called in worry. Now he felt bad for hanging up on him, but he was just having such a good time.

But he felt stupid now for letting his feelings get the better of him. He didn't even call his dad to say he wouldn't be home. His dad needed him right now with this case hitting so close to home.

Now he was sleeping over at the house of what could be the enemy itself. Sure, Deaton seemed to trust them, but Deaton was a mysterious little bastard. The parents seemed shady as hell, but the daughter?

Was it just a succubus thing? Is that why he feels this way towards her?

His heart sank in realization how stupid he was.

He could have gotten killed. Deaton never explained _how_ succubus and incubus kills the way they do, but Stiles was pretty sure there was no way he could survive them if he tried. He didn't even know if the pack could either.

And then having sex with the Moore's daughter? For one, they are supernatural creatures that can kill him easily, and they are rich as fuck. So, either way he is screwed.

Oh gosh, he doesn't even remember using a condom. Oh god, he can't handle little mini half-human babies running around. Holy fuck, what had he done?

Suddenly Stiles couldn't breathe. He could feel the glass slip out of his hand and something smooth and warm touch his arm. Suddenly he was looking into glowing blue eyes which only made him panic more.

Didn't glowing blue eyes mean they killed an innocent? Or was that just a were-creature thing? He wasn't sure, but he didn't know if he wanted to ask. He just wanted to get the hell out and run to his dad. He was probably slumped over his case files with a bottle of jack.

Just like he was after his mother died.

His breathing quickened even more as he thought about his mother. What if this family really were the killers? How the hell did he even get into this mess?

Was he the next victim?

Maybe he could finally see his mom again, but he couldn't leave his dad. Not his dad. His dad didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be alone.

"Stiles!"

Suddenly there were more footsteps and Abby's parents were in view, along with the butler and an older lady who looked like a nurse.

 _"...panic attack."_

 _"Humans."_

 _"Broke...pell."_

 _"strong"  
_

Stiles couldn't fully make out what everyone was saying and his vision was becoming blurry. He just wished this panic attack would stop, but he knew once it did, all he would want to do is get the hell _out._ But doing so might get him killed himself.

And then Abby was kissing him and he calmed down, letting himself sink in to her kiss.

He felt like he should be scared but everything seemed OK when she was touching him.

She pulled away, eyes back to the normal bright blue eyes filled with worry and...shock?

The parents were _smiling_ , and so was the butler, and the nurse seemed to be the only one worried because he just had a damn _panic attack_.

Stiles could feel his cheeks turn red from embarrassment. He just kissed Abby in front of her parents, so that was awkward, OK?

"We will let you two alone." The father said, smiling and walking out. His wife started to follow, but she turned and said one more thing. "Tell him, Abigail. Tell him everything."

Abigail nodded, and Stiles realized there were tears in her eyes. The nurse and butler walked out too, closing the door behind them.

Tell him what? What the hell was happening?

Abigail was looking at her hands in her lap now, and he realized he never saw her look so..vulnerable and broken. He wanted to comfort her, but then he remembered how she could be the killer herself.

Fuck, he really hoped he didn't sleep with the enemy. Literally.

But that didn't stop the feelings he had for her.

She didn't speak, and she just stood up and walked slowly to her closet. She disappeared behind the door and soon came out wearing an American flag tank top, short shorts, tights and black and white American flag sneakers. It was the first time he saw her look like any other teenager in Beacon Hills.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her backyard. Stiles didn't speak. He didn't know what to say, and for some reason he trusted her not to kill or harm him.

They made their way to a barn that somehow didn't even look out of place. They walked in, and soon Stiles found himself riding along side Abby on a black horse. Abby was on a white one.

He didn't even know how to ride a horse, and yet somehow it was like he knew exactly what to do.

They had made their way along a trail and Abby finally started to talk.

"Succubus naturally can put a spell on any human they want. If the human breaks the spell on their own then it is said that..." She bit her lip, not sure whether to finish.

"What is it?" Stiles was surprised to be so calm. He wondered if she was the reason.

"If the human breaks the spell naturally, it is because the human is something like a soul mate to the Succubus."

"Oh." Stiles said, not sure what else to say. Soul mate? He wanted to call bullshit, but then again he did have feelings for her. Or was she lying?

He wasn't going to ride in the sunset and marry her if that was what she was thinking. He has limits. Plus, he is only eighteen. Too young. At least, to him it was.

"Everyone has multiple soul mates, though. So, it isn't exactly like a one in a million thing, you know?" She laughed awkwardly, and Stiles felt bad for making this more awkward than it probably should be.

She bit her lip, "I'm not asking anything from you. I'm not asking for you to love me, or to be together, or anything." She sounded sad, and she was avoiding looking at him. If he saw her anywhere else, he would have never knew she was rich.

She took a deep breath, as if what she was about to say next was the actual hard part, and he could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"In theory, there is only two things that could kill a Succubus or Incubus. The recipe, or by another succubus or incubus. But truth is, there's three ways."

Stiles was silent. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, or why she was telling him this. The only reason why he would want this information is for whoever is killing people in Beacon Hills, but then again, if there was a way to just capture this creature, they wouldn't need to kill him or her.

"It's rare for a Succubus or Incubus to get sick." She said, and Stiles heart sank. He knew where this was going now.

"Usually if they do, they need a lot more energy than a normal Succubus would. Even if they had sufficient amount of energy, it's usually not...enough. The pain becomes too much. But, a soul mate's touch makes everything numb, and the soul mate is immune to dying from the succubus."

Stiles didn't know what to say now. She had tears streaming down her face now. The horses had stopped at a huge dark blue lake and Stiles just wanted to watch the water ripple and listen to Abby talk.

"We usually have better ways to get energy, but lately a pack of supernaturals killed them off. My parents have been able to get their energy from friends of family, but they refuse to give any energy to me because...I'm part reaper."

Stiles heart sank again. He felt like he should be scared, but he couldn't.

"So I lied to my parents and told them that I had someone to give me energy. But I didn't, and so I have been going around town and taking energy. I just...don't know how to exactly control my reaper abilities, and so...I'm the reason they are all dead. I'm sorry, Stiles."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. What was he supposed to say?

"But last night...last night felt good. I was numb for once, and I feel like I have enough energy for a lifetime."

Stiles wanted to feel good for helping, and a part of him did, but another part of him felt bad because she was the killer.

Even though she didn't mean to, exactly. She just wanted to survive.

"How exactly do you take energy?" Stiles found himself asking.

"As a Succubus, I can take energy through sex or blood, but as a reaper, I can take it also by life force by freezing someone or burning them." Abby sounded sad as she spoke, and Stiles knew she never wanted to kill them.

Then he realized that the two victims that were raped were girls, and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Wait, did you er...take the energy of those two girls that were uhm-"

"No." She said quickly, and she looked away. "It was a Incubus that gone rogue, but my dad took care of him."

Stiles nodded, feeling a little embarrassed for asking. He wondered what she meant by "take care of", but he didn't really want to ask.

It was silent for awhile until she spoke up again.

"I love you, Stiles. And I know you may not L-"

"I love you too, Abs." Stiles found himself saying without hesitating, and he realized something.

He does love her. Even though she killed those people, he could prevent that. And..he really cared about her.

She looked at him in shock, then smiled. She leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched, and a spark filled him and he felt whole again. Something he hasn't felt sense his mother died, and something that completely disappeared after the nogitsune.

But then a shot rang out, and he felt something warm across his face. He opened his eyes to see Abby's body fall off the horse, and the two horses going crazy. He tried to get off, but landed on his back instead, barely missing getting hit in the head by the horse who ran off. He crawled to Abby in pain and could see a bullet hole in Abby's head.

There were only three ways to kill a Succubus, and getting shot isn't one. Right?

So why wasn't she waking up?

He shook her, not realizing tears were streaming down his face.

"ABBY! Wake up!" He shook her limp body, and without any hesitation, he grabbed her and started to run towards the house. He was surprised he was strong enough to even hold her and run, and he was even more surprised he did so with the possibility of getting shot himself.

Soon, he found himself at the back door of the Moore's, rushing in without even feeling winded. He set her on the expensive looking couch and screamed for someone. The nurse came first and started looking at her wound, and soon followed the parents. The mother burst into tears.

"What happened?!" Mr. Moore screamed at Stiles, whose tears mixed in with Abigail's blood.

"I don't know. We were just talking and suddenly she got shot." Stiles could feel his heart beat loudly and he watched the dad take a closer look at his daughter.

"Why isn't she waking up?!"

The nurse looked at him with sad eyes.

"She's dead. I'm sorry, sir."

Mr. Moore began to cry and hold his wife, and Stiles couldn't help but cry even more.

"How?"

"It must have been another Succubus or Incubus." The butler said behind the parents. Stiles didn't even see him walk in.

"No. the bullet is coated with the recipe." The nurse said, fear in her eyes, looking at the strange coloring seeping out her wound. Stiles wondered how he missed it.

"No one else knows about the recipe!" Mr. Moore screamed, but he stopped short, eyes widening. "Except Christopher."

He really hoped they weren't talking about Chris Argent, but his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Moore. "Chris Moore, you're brother? You think he would do this to our daughter?" She said through tears, taking a tissue from the butler.

"He found out she was part-reaper a few weeks ago..." He trailed off, and Mrs. Moore eyes widened with anger.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it was nothing..."

"Does this look like nothing, Francis?!" She screamed so loudly that Stiles had to cover his ears. That didn't sound like a normal scream at all.

The nurse and Butler had to cover their ears, and even Mr. Moore.

Mr. Moore uncovered his bleeding ears and looked at his wife in pure shock, eyes wide.

"I thought Abigail was turned part-reaper when she was born by that darn caster, but it was...it was you!"

Mrs. Moore's eyes' widened, but then she backed up and looked at him in pure anger.

"You were never supposed to find out this way." Her voice was low and dangerous, and Stiles could feel pure fear, more than he did when he thought he was going to die earlier.

Mr. Moore looked at her with eyes of betrayal, but then eyes widened even more and he gripped his neck, gasping for air. The nurse and butler did the same, and Stiles eyes widened watching as they were murdered in front of him.

It felt like forever until their bodies fell limp on the ground, and Stiles was frozen in fear. Mrs. Moore turned to Stiles, and looked at him in shock as if...she was trying to kill him too.

She just stared at him for a second, and before she could get the chance to do anything, Stiles started running out the back door. He hoped they didn't have super speed, and he also hoped he could outrun the guards as well.

Somehow it seemed a lot easier than it was supposed to, because the older Succubus/Reaper could barely run, and the guards were all lying dead in the front yard. Stiles easily passed the iron gate and started running to the direction of the town, wishing he had grabbed his cell phone. He knew there wasn't even a gas station within miles of here, and that it would take at least an hour to get to any building. He started to walk, looking behind his shoulder every few seconds to make sure he wasn't being followed. Surprisingly, he didn't see the older woman chasing after him in an expensive looking car. It was just him and the empty road, and it was that way for a long time.

* * *

Stiles had forgotten he still had blood on his face after witnessing what had happened between the Moore's, so when he walked into the first gas station he saw, he didn't actually expect a little girl to point at his face and scream.

The owner of the store started to ask questions, but Stiles couldn't seem to hear. He just quickly asked if he could make a call, and the owner gladly handed him the phone with a shaky hand.

Stiles was glad he knew Scott's phone number by memory.

"Hello?"

"Scott. It's me, Stiles." Stiles' voice was shaky, and he looked around making sure no one else was listening. "I'm at the gas station nearest to the Moore's house. I need you to pick me up. Their dead, Scott."

"Are you OK?"

Physically, he was perfectly fine. Besides the fact that his lungs were burning, and he was surprised he didn't notice it before.

But emotionally was a different story. He just realized he was falling in love with Abby, and she died right in front of him. And then her crazy mother killed her own husband, the butler, the nurse, and who the hell knows if all those guards died from her or from whoever killed Abby, but right now he didn't want to think of that. All he knew was that she was shocked he didn't die too, which meant that she had a witness and she could just kill him the old fashioned way.

"Just hurry, OK?" Stiles said, and he knew Scott could tell he was totally not OK. So Scott just said he was on his way and hung up. Stiles decided to call his dad too.

"Sheriff Stillinski."

Stiles smiled as he heard his dad's voice, and he wondered if Scott told him he was spending the night at Scotts.

"Dad, you might get a call about the Moore's house. Mrs. Moore is dangerous, OK?" Stiles looked around again, and seeing that no one was near him, spoke quietly. "She's supernatural, so please...be careful. The pack will handle this..."

"Stiles? What the hell happened? You had me worrying, I was told you had to stay at their house just to find out who killed those people?" His dad growled, but he knew it was out of love. "Don't ever risk your life just to find out who is killing people around-"

"Well, hopefully that wont be needed again, dad." Stiles said, huffing. "Trust me, I will never do that again. "

He was surprised that Scott didn't lie to him this time. He must have been really worried.

"Where are you right now? What happened at the Moore's?"

Stiles bit his lip. He wanted to tell him everything that happened. About Abigail...but she didn't need that to be the last thing everyone remembered. He also didn't want to tell his dad that he was almost killed by Mrs. Moore, because he would rather tell him something like that in person.

"A lot, dad. But...I'm ok. I'm fine. Scott is picking me up and we're going to figure this thing out, OK? I'll see you later."

"Stiles-"

Stiles could now see his jeep. "Look, he's here. I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo."

They hung up, and Stiles handed the phone to the owner of the gas station. He asked if he wanted to call 911, and Stiles said he called his dad, who is the sheriff and the owner seemed to recognize him now. Finally, Stiles just ran out and got in the passenger of his jeep.

Scott drove off quickly heading back towards down.

"What the hell happened, Stiles?"

And so, Stiles told him everything. He even told him the amazing time with Abby and how after that night, he had somehow broke the spell. He even told him that Abby was the one that killed those people, but emphasized she never meant to nor wanted to, but that it would have been OK, because with him she wouldn't have needed to kill again. Then told him that she was killed right in front of him, and about Mrs. Moore apparently being a reaper as well and killing everyone, and about all the dead guards everywhere in the yard. When he finished, they were at Stiles' house. He could see Scott's dirt bike, Derek's, Lydia's and Malia's car. Malia had been out taking care of some things for school, and he was surprised she was back so soon. Then again, it was probably because of this whole succubus thing.

His dad's cruiser was also in the drive way.

They got out of the jeep and headed in the house, where Stiles had to tell the whole story again. He tried to avoid the whole sex-with-the-Moore's-daughter part, but Scott's idiot self decided to mention it _in front of his dad._

"Did you use a condom?"

"Seriously, I just told you there was a mass-murder barely an hour ago and you decide to ask me _that?_ " Stiles rolled his eyes, "She's dead, dad. So I guess it wouldn't matter anyway, right?"

"Well, it does, Stiles." Stiles jumped at the sound of Deaton. He didn't know he was here. "Humans can get turned by sex with a Succubus. Unless they wear a condom, then there is a possibility they wont. But there is a 100% certainity they will turn if they aren't wearing a condom." Deaton said causually as if he was talking about the freaking weather.

Stiles' cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Not just because this was being said in front of his dad, but because it was also in front of Malia, his ex-girlfriend.

His eyes widened and he stood up quickly, "WHAT?!"

"You didn't use a -" His dad started to yell.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed the part of the story where I was UNDER A FREAKING SPELL, DAD." Stiles found himself yelling back, not caring that his father seemed a little taken back.

"You said she was part reaper?" Deaton said, looking as if he is thinking.

"Yes?" Stiles heart felt like it was shattering. God, was he going to turn into a reaper too? He can't handle that. He can't handle accidentally killing people. God, the sheriff's son being a reaper. How ironic.

Deaton turned around and grabbed a flower out of the kitchen that was from when his dad was in the hospital. He handed it to Stiles.

"Take it." Deaton ordered, and Stiles hesitantly did.

"Ok, and?"

Deaton smiled.

"What the hell, Deaton. What are you-"

"If you were turned, the flower would have instantly died in your hands already. You aren't a Incubus either, so you're safe. Was she sick?" Oh yeah, Stiles had forgotten telling him that part.

"How did you know?"

"Thats why you didn't get turned. Succubus with the sickness can't turn humans. Plus, Stiles, if she did happen to...reproduce with you, she would end up dying anyway. So, her death was pretty much inevitable if you think about it."

Stiles sank down on the couch again.

"That, or she would have died when she turned 30." Deaton still sounded like he was talking about something normal, and it was beginning to piss Stiles off.

At least he wasn't going to turn into a Incubus or Reaper, but still. Knowing she was going to die either way still made him feel...terrible.

"How are we going to kill Mrs. Moore? We don't have the recipe, and we don't have a incubus or succubus to kill her." Derek said, and Scott was quick to interrupt him.

"We don't have to kill her. Just...contain her."

"She cannot be contained." Deaton said and Scott looked defeated.

Stiles rubbed his face and leaned back further on the couch. He was tired of this.

Abigail wouldn't be killing people around town anymore, but who knows what her mother would do now.

Who knows what she _could_ do with her abilities.

"I don't know how to kill a Succubus, but I know how to kill a reaper. Usually the more types of supernatural a hybrid has, the more weaknesses." Deaton said, quickly grabbing his stuff.

"Grab any weapons you can, call Argent if you need to, and meet me at the office."

Everyone nodded as Deaton rushed out, and everyone told each other the weapons they could get, then rushed out as well. Stiles and his dad had to follow Scott, sense Scott didn't want them to be alone in case Mrs. Moore came back.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and they were parked outside Mrs. Moore's house. Everyone doubted she would still be there, but for some reason Stiles had a feeling she wasn't worried about them killing her, and she would probably be having tea over her dead husbands body for all he knew.

It was kind of funny, because when they busted in, that's exactly what she was doing. Well, not really over her husbands body, but she was still in the same room. Sheets were covered, and she was sitting in a chair across them with a mug of tea sipping it so casually that Stiles wanted to puke. On her.

Derek had called Peter, saying that he could be much of a help.

It turned out, Peter was, because no one had the guts to put a mistletoe, mountain ash, and other chemical-covered bullet in someone that just looked like a sweet little old lady, except Peter of course, who had rushed in and just shot her without any hesitation whatsoever. Everyone was frozen, especially Stiles' dad. He looked like he didn't know whether to be thankful for him, or arrest him.

Stiles had walked slowly to the body on the couch. He slowly pulled the sheet off to reveal Abby's pale face, knowing fully well that everyone was looking at him.

He didn't care though. He let the tears fall and he kissed her forehead and whispered an apology and put the sheet back on. He ignored everyone's stares and quickly made his way out of the house and back into his jeep. He had Lydia in his Jeep when they came here, but Derek could fit one more, so Stiles drove off, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

He fell in love with someone, and within the 24 damn hours he lost her. He shouldn't even feel this terrible, sense he barely knew anything about her, but he couldn't help it. Everything hurt, and he just needed time. Alone.

Everything was over. No more reaper/succubus hybrids were killing, and Beacon Hills were somewhat safe once again.

He'll be okay soon. Everything will go back to normal, and he'll be OK.

He'll be OK.


End file.
